


let the heavens know

by lyse_hext



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, i needed sth wholesome in my life, its just all sweet cuddles and kisses, sweet morning kisses, theres literally no plot to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyse_hext/pseuds/lyse_hext
Summary: Y'shtola is thirsty. For love. Specifically, Lyse's love.





	let the heavens know

Y’shtola opened her eyes slowly, the room still dim. The sun had yet to rise and the cold air of the morning bit at her exposed skin. She was cuddled up in her chambers of the Rising Stones. It didn’t seem to look it, but Mor Dhona was freezing in the morning and such temperatures begged her to remain in bed, in the warmth, rather than leave and be a productive member of society. She looked around for her blanket, finding barely half her body was covered by the thick, fluffy material. Her eyes fell upon the sleeping mound beside her, a mess and tangle of blonde hair, body rising and falling with each breath. 

Lyse was snuggled up beside her, completely wrapped up in her blanket, cocooning herself selfishly, unknowingly. Y’shtola lay back, wriggling her way into the blanket cocoon as best she could, snuggling up to Lyse’s muscular back. She nuzzled her face against her, enjoying the warmth she emitted. Lyse let out a soft groan and rolled over to face her, absentmindedly wrapping her arms around the smaller woman. She held her close to her chest and instinctively, Y’shtola buried her face into Lyse’s chest, her face flushed red. The two snuggled closer under the blanket and Y’shtola closed her eyes, embracing the moment. Her ears flicked slightly upon hearing the steady, soothing beating of Lyse’s heart under her breast. 

Once settled, Y’shtola’s attention was drawn to the distant sound of an orchestrion playing in another room. Subtle, soft and muffled, it was a gentle tune no doubt played by the Warrior of Light to ease her storm of nerves, yet proved to relax Y’shtola as well. She had been so stressed as of late, so tense, barely a second to let a single muscle relax. The moment seemed almost too perfect, with the peaceful and soft tune drifting into the room, the sweet sound of Lyse’s steady breathing, her gentle heartbeat, and the music so calming. Y’shtola feeling as if she were still dreaming - perhaps she was. 

Lyse was beginning to shuffle more, perhaps roused by the sky, lightened by the morning fast approaching and streaming through their opened curtains. Bathed in subtle rays of morning glow, the two separated an inch whilst still embraced, looking into each other’s eyes. Lyse’s, a brilliant blue, reminding Y’shtola of the Lominsan sea and Y’shtola’s, milky and white, reminding Lyse of sweetened milk or perhaps fluffy mounds of snow. They stayed like that, with sleepy, lidded eyes, gazing at each other lovingly. Y’shtola reached her hand upwards to Lyse’s jaw, brushing stray locks of sunshine from her face. Her perfect face, so masterfully sculpted, filled Y’shtola with a swelling love that even she could scarcely put into words. 

The tender notes that floated in the air intensified in their passion and Y’shtola felt her breath catch in her throat. Her chest felt warm and butterflies swarmed in her stomach. The hand, held to Lyse’s jaw, pulled her in closer and trailed down her features. A thumb brushing her cheek. Fingertips across her defined jaw. Admiring each feature, feeling the pounding of her chest at wondering how she had come to have someone so incredible in her life. 

So full of love, so full of determination. With a fire inside of her that could not be dulled, no matter how many times foes attempted smothered her passion. With a heart that ached for her people, ached for liberation, begged and pleaded for justice. Someone so brilliantly incredible and intelligent in her own ways. Y’shtola was so full of love for her and she would not simply hold in her adoration of her. 

Lyse brought a hand to her face, catching Y’shtola’s ever tender caresses and clutched her hand. She moved their hands down, holding it between them. She intertwined their fingers, clutched close between their bodies. Nestled between breasts, a connection of such warmth that even Lyse suffered a splatter of pink blush across her cheeks. The simple sight of her love flustered by a simple touch had her overwhelmed with affection. If Y’shtola were anymore bold than she were, if she had any ounce of carelessness in her, she would have stood at the top of a tower and screamed her affection for her. Alas, her image was stoic and unemotional. She was a voice of reason and an individual who would rarely scream such things, let alone speak of what she truly felt at all. She would never allow herself to assume such reckless behaviour. 

But Lyse didn’t need screamed proclamations of love to feel the deepest of connections they held. She didn’t need Y’shtola to act unlike her character for her to understand the depth of her love. Because she felt it, she always felt how strongly the woman cared, how deeply they were bonded, how attached they were. It was always Y’shtola who would know exactly what to say and exactly what she needed to hear, even if it was not what she wanted to hear. She who was ever patient with her in her bumbling and confusion, lagging behind the other Scions who held abundant knowledge and intelligence. 

After what felt like an eternity of gazing into each other’s eyes lovingly, the silence was broken by a quiet laugh escaping the blonde’s lips. Y’shtola raised an eyebrow at her, and her expression begged explanation. 

“Good morning.” Lyse mumbled simply. 

“Oh? Good morning, love.” Y’shtola returned, her voice still thick with sleep. “What, may I know, has caused such a look upon your face?” 

“Oh, just that you were staring so long, I’d thought you to have fallen back asleep with your eyes open!” Lyse spoke, as her giggles erupted. 

Y’shtola rolled her eyes, a smile pricked at the corners of her mouth. “Oh Lyse, I love you, my dear.” 

Lyse leaned forward and ever so slightly pecked Y’shtola’s rosy lips. She smiled wider, trying to contain her wildly beating heart. Y’shtola reached a thumb up, gently ran it along Lyse’s lips before she too leaned forward, and kissed her much deeper than the small peck she had received. Lyse returned the kiss, while her trailing hands reached the Miqo’te’s waist and tugged her forward, their bodies now flush. Despite the sky becoming lighter, the music long stopped and the sounds of bustle slowly emerging, the two needn’t worry, for as long as they were together in each other’s arms, time slowed to a stop. And there they lay, wrapped in a blanket, tenderly sharing their love with sweet and unhurried kisses, careful touches and the whispering of sweet nothings.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhhhh my goshhhhh hey heres more lyshtola for y'all..... i love cuddles sm man
> 
> i'm impressed by two lyshtola fics, one so soon after the other.... but im not done yet, theres still one more i have left but idk when the best time to post it will be lol


End file.
